Tales of the Cooper Trio
by Xavier DeWitt Cooper
Summary: It all starts with Otto Van Cooper kids Joseph, Ty and Xavier. The three must avenge their fathers death and reclaim his plane from black market dealers who have stolen it. Chapter 2 is here please review and follow ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: tragedy strikes

**disclaimer: I don't own Otto Van Cooper, Sir Galleth, Rioichi, and Thaddeus Winslow. I and two others own the three OC characters in this story, ENJOY **

The story begins with the children of the famous fighter pilot and world class thief Otto Van Cooper. His eldest Ty always serious plans tactics and brave. Xavier the middle aged inventive and very skillful. Then there's Joseph the youngest of the team the lady's man and the muscle of the team. Three young raccoons were only two years but Ty was eight years apart. Ty has mahogany and tan fur as his japan ancestor Rioichi. Xavier was light grey and black like his grandpa Thaddeus Winslow. Joseph was brown and tan like his English ancestor Sir Galleth. The three also love to play instruments Ty plays the flute, Xavier played the violin, and Joseph played the three form the Cooper Trio are the first ever all cooper team. Their legendary thieving began on a cold winter day in 1940. The three youths were taking care of their fathers safe house while he was pulling a multi heist spree. "When's dad coming home X?"asked Joseph sad and worried. "He'll be home soon Joe just relax and come play "La Vie En Rose" with Ty and me?". All coopers had something to remember them by and the trios was their love for music. It was almost about a month after he embarked on his heist and he hasn't been heard from since. The wind was howling like the wolf as the snow made it difficult to went to bed early while his older brothers stayed up to clean a little Ty heard firing guns and screeches of a owl. Ty and Xavier ran outside to see what's wrong. They saw a cooper clan crest clawed on part of the out side of a plane that crashed on to the landing strip. Worried they rushed in to the scene. Then Xavier heard a faint cough he rushed over to the noise. He saw his father in a pile of debris. "Ty its dad!" Ty rushed over to Xavier to assist with removing the debris away. They finally removed the debris and helped their father to the safe house. "JOSEPH!" The two called at the top of their lungs. Joe came out in his pajamas yawning "What's going o...,DAD!" they quickly cleared the couch and put a pillow to elevate his head they quickly started to grab gauze and medicines and started to tended to his wounds. He wrapped his dad in bandages and injected him with morphine luckily Ty was a medical student and knew what to give to him. They waited for their father to come to, Ty and Xavier worked to re create the plane while Joseph stayed inside with their father. It was early afternoon when their dad woke up in pain. With joy filling his heart Joe ran out shouting at his older brothers "GUYS, DADS AWAKE!". As soon as they went inside their father tried to get up but Xavier in a commanding tone said "Take it easy, you need to rest dad." The three were relieved that their father was alive and almost well. Xavier went to the kitchen to prepare their father lunch and Ty went to the bathroom to grab bandages and medicine for their father. Joseph still stayed with their father to make sure he didn't try to get up. As the two returned, Ty had an idea. "Dad we've been working on playing "La Vie En Rose" you want to here it?" Asked with a faint smile. Otto Van Cooper turned his head having a smirk on a face saying "Of course, nothing makes me happier then listening to you guys play your music.". The three young raccoons ran to their rooms to grab their instruments. The tuned up their instruments and then played a beautiful melody of "La Vie En Rose" soon after their father sang the first part with ease. "[Hold me close and hold me fast this magic spell you cast is La Vie En Roses]" the trio was caught off guard that their father can sing so incredible! Their father didn't know the rest so he hummed the rest of the song. After the song was over their father told Ty in soft voice asking "Son there is a book I've wanted to give your brother's, go and get on my night stand.". Ty didn't need to be told twice he walked up the stairs of his home into fathers room. He found the book and obtained it from the stand. It was a very old book with leather covering, gold edges and blue words saying "Thevius Racoonus" he remembers the first time his father read him the book when he was eight. He ran back down with the book to give to their father. His father was reading a story book to Joseph who was sleeping next to his father on the couch. Xavier was on the roof, deep in thought. Ty walked up to the couch to his dad with the book at hand and a cup of water in the other. "Dad I got the book and water, if your thirsty." Said Ty. His dad looked at him with a smile "thanks bud I was beginning to get thirsty." Ty gave the water and the old book to his dad. Then his father gave him the little sleeping raccoon "Go put him down for his nap for me Ty?". "Sure dad no problem." whispering to his dad. He carried his sleeping boy to his room across the long hall into his room. He opened the door to his brothers room to see one side with a painting of Hawaii and another of London. He put his brother on his bed and pulled the sheets over him and left the room. He walked down the hall into his own room it had a painting of Tokyo, he walked over to his desk drawer and grabbed out a sketch book and started drawing his dad with the three of them together. As he was drawing multiple thoughts started running through his mind. Who could've done this to his father, what was the purpose out of stopped drawing, put the book back into the drawer and went to his dad his dad was writing in the ancient thieving book. But then stopped when Ty came to him "Dad, how are you holding up?" With a small smile on his face. "Fine, do you remember this book Ty?" Asked his father with a smile. "How can I forget it's our family history through out time." replied Ty. "I want you to show Joseph the cooper ways, son." Ty's father told him with seriousness in his tone. "Why me I thought the rules were for the father or mother to teach the Cooper ways to there young not the eldest." He asked with a confused expressions on his face. "There are some exceptions Ty, I wish I could do it but I'm afraid my time is almost over." said his father with tears almost filling his eyes. Ty was about to cry until Xavier came into the room in shock of what his father said. "What do you mean dad?" Asked the grey raccoon with tears in his eyes. "I have been sick for six whole years boys and I kept it a secret." It pained their father to say these very words. The two raccoon children were tearing up and whimpering. "What's going to happen to you dad?" Asked Xavier with tears in his eyes. "I don't know sonny." After he said these words he started panting for air. "Ty what's happening to dad!" Asked Ty's little brother with fear and tears in his eyes. "I don't know X!" shouted Ty for he two was scared of losing his father. After one minute of panting for air he stopped. Ty and Xavier froze in shock of what just happened. Ty checked for a pulse on his fathers body but found no sign of life. After a minute of standing still Xavier ran out the door and into the the workshop near the air strip and broke down crying. Ty walked over to the work shop where the plane has been now repaired. He kneeled down and hugged his crying little brother. "I miss him to X, but we must stay strong for his, Joes and for the sake of the Cooper name X." Said Ty trying to hold back his tears. "I just miss dad big brother." replied Xavier while crying into his bushy tail. After about a minute of crying Xavier stopped and got up. "What now big bro?" Asked Xavier with worry on his face. "We can't tell Joe about dad yet, he must be strong to learn the Cooper ways." said Ty. The two young raccoons agreed on the plan to not tell Joseph of their fathers death in order for him to learn the Cooper ways.

**I will be uploading story's whenever I can hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Chapter two will be out soon ;).**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Birthday and Troubles

**Sorry for the wait ch hope you enjoy. Please review and follow ENJOY!**

The next morning Joseph woke up did his usual routine brush his teeth, shower (etc.). He changed out of his pajamas and into his shorts and blue top. He walked downstairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast until ...SURPRISE! Joseph had totally forgot that his birthday was today "Happy birthday baby brother!" exclaimed his two older brothers. "Thanks guys!" Said their little brother with a smile on his face. But suddenly disappeared when asking with a sad look on his face "Where's dad guys?". "He left to take care of business with a old friend, it's okay he left a couple of presents for ya." Said Ty with a forced smile. "Okay I guess then." Said Joe with a small smile. Then Xavier came in with a small box. "Go and open it Joseph you might like it." Said Xavier with a grin on his face. Joseph unwrapped it to find a pair of pilot goggles and a leather jacket. "Wow thanks X these are a amazing!" Exclaimed Joseph with happiness. The second gift was from Ty, it was a wooden plane replica just like his father. He was overjoyed with his gift and started to play with the propeller. "Thanks big brother this is awesome!" Said Joseph. He opened all of his gift until two remained. He saw a medium narrow box and a medium sized box. The little raccoon opened the medium box reveling a black mask that looked liked the one on his face. And the "Thevius Racoonus" with it also there was a note on the book from their father [Joseph Galleth Cooper, this book you hold is the history of our family name. It has been passed down generation to generation thieves. This book was past down to me and now it is yours.] Joseph put the book aside and opened the medium box to reveal a blue metal uke with a C at the bottom of it. "I made it myself do you like it Joe." Said Xavier with a smirk on his face. "We too have something similar Joe just like it."THESE ARE THE BEST GIFTS EVER GUYS, YOUR THE BEST!" Exclaimed Joseph. The little raccoon hugged his brothers with joy. "I never want this day to end!" said Joseph looking up at his big brothers smiling. "Us to little brother." said the two returning the hug. "What are we waiting for! Let's go cut the cake!" exclaimed Xavier signaling his brothers to follow him into the dining room. Xavier's brothers were in 'awe' when they saw the feast made by no other then Xavier. There was burgers, sushi, and 's cake was blue with yellow trimming with the cooper crest on the top. The two sang happy birthday Joseph giggled a bit. After they ate, played party games (etc.) the birthday boy began to get sleepy. The three showered (separately of course) brushed there teeth they were ready for bed. Xavier was already . asleep but Joseph was put to bed by Ty "did you enjoy the party little brother?" asked Ty with a smile. "Of course it was awesome party!" Said Joseph with a smile but turned into a frown and almost tearing up. " I wish dad was here to celebrate it with us." said Joseph at the verge of tears. "Hey it's okay he had a very important job but he won't be back for a while Joseph I'm sorry he forgot to say goodbye." said Ty with a worried look. He kissed his brother on the head and left the room. As Ty laid on his bed he too missed his father as went to bed he dreamt of the night of the incident. He tossed and turned dreaming of the plane crash down on the strip. "DAD!" He shouted before waking up, taking a deep inhale of air. He was sweating hard and his shirt was full of sweat. It was early morning and light shined through his room window. He removed his shirt and grabbed his towel and headed to the shower. He showered, brushed his teeth, ate breakfast and made breakfast for his brothers. He went upstairs to his brothers room to wake them up for breakfast. He saw Joseph clutching the Theivius Racoonus with a grin on his face while sleeping. This made Ty chuckle a little seeing Joseph interested in the Cooper lore. He went to Joseph's bed nudging him to wake up. "Come on Joseph it's time to get to school." Whispered Ty with a smile. "I don't want to Ty." Grunted Joseph with a tear running down his face. "What's wrong Joseph is school hard for you? You know you could ask me or X for help." Said Ty with a concern look. "It's not that it's just that I'm always picked on by the big kids." Said Joseph about to cry. Until Ty came in to hug him "it's okay don't worry about those kids Joseph don't even bother to listen to them." Said Ty with a smile on his face. He felt all levels of sorry for his little brother, no one shouldn't be picked on even his brother's. "Just go to school for now ok?" Said Ty tickling his baby brother. "Ok then I'll go." Replied Joseph giggling, he jumped out of bed and raced through to the bathroom. He smiled at the sight of his little brother full of life. He walked over to Xavier's bed to wake him up he was tossing and turning Ty nudged him to wake, but nothing. He shakes him to wake up his little brother "Xavier...XAVIER!" Ty shouted. Xavier got up extended his arms at full force and hit Ty right on his nose. "OW!" Shouted Ty holding his now bleeding nose. Xavier was shocked that he accidentally punched his brothers nose. "I'm so sorry big brother I didn't me... mean to." Said X at the verge of tears. Ty sighs still holding his bloody nose "It's alright, it's my fault I shouted to wake you up." said Ty. "Go shower and get ready for school okay?" Said Ty. "Okay." Replied Xavier so he grabbed his towel and walked for the bathroom. 'Better go clean this up' thought Ty heading over to the bathroom to clean his nose. He walked to the bathroom door and he was about to open it. Until he heard sobbing, slowly he opened the door seeing his brother holding his hand which was bleeding. He quickly opened the door to tend to his brothers hand. "What happened to your hand?" said Ty with a concern look. He pointed at a broken glass jar that had bandages inside of it. "I opened the closet to get my toothbrush, But when I did the jar fell and broke on contact with my hand." said Xavier with tears streaming down his face. "Can you move your hand?" Asked Ty. As he tried to move it he shouted in pain, then Xavier gritted his teeth. Ty tended to his brother to the wound then his nose "It really hurts." said Xavier. "Okay just stay home and we'll go to the hospital today, ok?" Said Ty Xavier slowly nodded agreeing. After everything transpired Joseph and Xavier ate breakfast Joe changed into his school uniform. It was a white short sleeve button up shirt black pants and black shoes. He grabbed his school bag and went to the car Ty and Xavier were as well. They all strapped on there seat belts and drove to school and the hospital. As Ty drove up to Joes and Xavier school, Joe frowned at the sight of his school. Ty stopped the car in front of the school turned to the back seat looking at Joseph. "Just go to school for today okay?" said Ty. "Alright see you after school Ty." replied Joseph. He opened the door of the car and went in to the school entrance. When Joseph was inside Ty drove off to the hospital, when they arrived at the hospital a thunder storm occurred. Before the rain started Ty carried his brother and ran for the hospital entrance. When they got in they waited for an hour before the nurse came in "Xavier Raccoon?" said the nurse. The boys can't use there real name otherwise they would go to jail for good. Xavier stood up and walked with the nurse to the check up hall. Ty waited about forty minutes then the examination was over. The doors opened to reveal Xavier in a arm cast, X and the doctor walked over to Ty to give him the news. "Your brother only has a fractured bone, it will heal up in a month." Said the doctor. Ty sighed in relief knowing it wasn't very serious, then the doctor noticed Ty's nose "what happened to your nose?" Asked the doctor. Ty blushed in embarrassment that his ."It was my fault I had a nightmare, then my brother nudged me to wake up then I punched him." Said Xavier with his ears down. "It's okay Xavier this isn't serious, I've been through worst you know." Said Ty, Xavier was relieved that his brother wasn't mad at him. The to left the hospital and drove home. Once they went home Xavier was reading comic books while Ty cooking lunch. The two were doing there business until the phone rang. Ty picked it up "hello?" He asked, it was Joseph's school calling about an incident. Ty hung up the phone, told Xavier to wait here, went to the car and left. He arrived at the school ran to the nurses office. He opened the door to find Joseph sitting up on a chair with bandages on his face, ear and tail. "What happened?" Said Ty with a worried and upset look on his face. "I got into a fight with the people picking on me." Said Joseph clutching his left hand. "Are you a relative of Joseph?" Asked the principle who was a lion. Ty nodded and followed the principle into his office.

**I trying to give Ty a fatherly figure in this chapter. More is on its way!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: discovery

**Sorry for not gaping between paragraphs still kinda new to all of this hope you enjoy! :)**

Ty sat in the principle office with Joseph at his side. "Why did you fight with them Joseph?" Asked the principle. The little raccoon inhaled, sighed then spoke "I was very tired of them picking on me, just because I wasn't big as them." said Joseph. The principle nodded in understanding so did Ty. "I was at the playground then Jack and Mark came around, they shoved me off the swing calling me short stack." said Joseph tearing a little. "Why didn't you tell a teacher Joe?" Asked Ty "I wanted to but when I always tell them they don't do anything!" said Joseph crying into his hands. This made Ty feel sorry he came close to Joseph hugging him. "Hey it's okay shhhh...it's okay." Said Ty comforting his brother. "Our school has a strict rule on bullying Joseph, I'll make sure those boys will get it." Said the principle with an assured look. "Thank you sir, I'll be sure to straighten out Joseph." Replied Ty. Then Joseph gulped a knot down 'uh-oh' he thought.

"Sir may I take Joseph out for the day?" Asked Ty. "Of course." Replied the principle. Then the two raccoons left the office "you were just kidding aren't you." Said Joseph. Then Ty looked at him and gave him a mischievous grin. Joe punched Ty, laughed softly and left for home.

As they were driving Joseph had a curios look on his face. This made Ty wonder what was his brother thinking about. "You okay Joe?" Asked Ty "yeah I'm fine." replied Joe. "You hardly speaking through the car ride." Said Ty. "Ty, where do baby's come from?" asked the curious raccoon. An awkward silence fell upon them. "Um." Said Ty awkwardly "I don't think you should know just yet Joe your still young." Said Ty. Joe sighed in irritation "I guess your right." Said Joseph. There was more silence fore the rest of the ride home.

When they were home Xavier was asleep on the couch. Ty noticed that Xavier was shivering in his grabbed a blanket then covered his brother then Ty kneeled down and patted his brothers head softly. The sleeping raccoon groaned and fluttered his heavy eye lids. "Ty is that you?" Said Xavier still very tired. "Yeah it me, sorry for waking you go back to sleep okay?" Said Ty with a smile. "Okay." Said Xavier then fell back into sleep. Ty got up and went for the dining room to check on Joseph. As he was walking he noticed a letter and a box on the floor that was from one of his uncle Antonio. "Dear young Joseph, I'm very happy that you are eight years old now. That means that your old enough to inherit the Cooper legacy. I hope that this will help you and your brothers on future heists. Sincerely, uncle Antonio". Antonio was a member of their fathers group and Joseph's god father. Ty took the envelope and box to Joseph.

In the kitchen Joseph was reading their family book. This made Ty happy to see that his brother was interested in the Cooper ways. Ty remembered how he never wanted to be a thief but as time past he accepted his family legacy. "Psst...Joe there's a package and envelope for you." Said Ty. This made Joe furrows his brow "who's it from?" Asked the curious raccoon. Then Ty had a smirk on his face "why don't you come and see?". Joseph walked over to the box and slowly opened it. His eyes were very wide at the sight of a thief care package. He opened the metal box inside to find smoke bombs, grappling hook, a small crossbow with sleep gas, tranquilizer rounds, and noise maker ammo. This left the two in 'awe' but then stopped when the two remembered the envelope. The young raccoon opened it to find a lump some of money. Ty grabbed it and counted it to be 2,000 dollars! This made them squeal in delight but then it was shortened by a red ominous glow in the distances.

This made Joe and Ty little worried, then Xavier rushed into the kitchen scared y of the glow too. "It's the police!" said Xavier with a worried look on his face. "Go up to your rooms and pack everything you can, GO!" He shouted. "Right!" Said the two younger raccoons then they ran for their rooms. They packed their clothes, canes, whatever else they needed and the Thevius Racoonus with them. They went back down grabbing food and their money as well "This is the police come out now with your hand up Cooper!" Shouted a cop on a megaphone. "What do we do?!" Asked Joe with fear on his face. Ty and Xavier looked at each others and nodding at each other. Xavier ran for a lamp and pulled it, then smoke mines blew blinding all the cops. Then Ty pulled a rug to reveal a trap door.

"Quickly through here!" Ty commanded, the young raccoons didn't think twice so they went through the trap door.

Xavier and Joe never knew of this secret passages of Cooper family that goes to every safe house that the Coopers own. "Where are we going Ty?" asked Joe scared of the dark tunnels. "It's the Cooper passages they've been here since our first ancestor of our line." Said Ty. "That's right, these tunnels are undetectable but none of our ancestors knew why." Said Xavier. "I've studied the tunnels for as long as I remember." Said Ty. They were walking through the tunnels until they saw a faint light. "Is that a way out?!" Said Joseph excited to get out of the creepy tunnels. The three ran for the light and saw it was a locked door. "Stand aside I got this." Said Ty holding a lock-pick. It took ten minutes but he picked the lock. They slowly opened the door to see a fancy library.

The floors were marble and the walls were sapphire blue. "No way there must be thousands no millions of books!" Exclaimed Xavier for he was such a bookworm. "Shhhh we don't know who lives here!" hissed Xavier's brother. "Who are you, what are you doing here?!" Shouted a dark figure from the second floor of the library. Ty and Joseph grabbed their canes, except for Xavier.

Xavier chuckled out loud and this made his brothers confused. "You okay or something X?" Asked Ty very confused. "Do you think it's funny that you broke into my house!" Exclaimed the angry dark figure.

"Come on grandpa Thaddeus you may fool my brothers but not me." Said Xavier with a grin on his face. 'Grandpa Thaddeus?!' Thought Xavier's brothers "grandpas been dead for a year now, Xavier thats not him." Said Ty. "No, he's right." Said the figure in a saddened voice then the figure pulled the curtain from behind him. "It's me." Said their grandpa Thaddeus.

"Grandpa?!" Exclaimed Xavier's brothers dumbfounded 'I knew it.' Thought Xavier with a grin on his face. Their grandpa used ninja spire jump on a light in the room then to the floor. He almost lost balance when he landed "man I'm getting old." Said Thaddeus while attempting to pop his back. The three raccoons laughed and soon after their grandpa too. Their grandpa grabbed a golden bell and rang it, then a maid who was wolf came in "Madeline would please fetch us some hot cocoa please?" Asked Thaddeus. Madeline nodded and rushed to the kitchen to make the cocoa.

"Come with me I'll like to show you something." Said Thaddeus. The three followed him into the living room.

To be continued...

**Hope you review and follow my story, more coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: long known foe

**Sorry for not writing in a while, inspirations not coming to me like it used too. So please enjoy, like and review!**

The three walked into the living room along side with their grandpa. They sat on the couch with their grandpa and started to talk to each other. "How are you alive?! I thought you died a year ago, we saw you in your casket at your funeral!" Said Ty with confusion. "I faked my death in order to protect you boys." Said Thaddeus. "Who are you protecting us from?" Asked X. "If you read the book you should know who I'm talking about." Said their grandpa. "You mean..." Said Ty, then they two looked at each other, gulped. "Clockwerk." The two said then fear was struck in their hearts. "Who's Clockwerk?" Asked Joseph in confusion. "He's an enemy of the family name for generations." Said their grandpa.

"Theirs also another enemy, Le Paradox." Said their grandpa clutching his fist. "Don't the Le Paradoxes have boys our age?" Asked Xavier. His grandpa nodded "Yes that's right, well anyway why are you here?" He asked. "Cops came to our home trying to arrest our father and us so we took the Cooper passages to escape." Said Ty. "I see, where's your father?" Thaddeus asked. Ty and X looked at each other with sadness then Ty spoke. "Joe why don't you go and help Madeline in the kitchen?" He asked Joe nodded and went to the kitchen. "We didn't tell Joe this but." Then a minute of silence then X spoke "He's dead." He said.

Thaddeus dropped his cane and now is in shock. "How, w-when?" He asked. "Two days ago." Ty said with a sad look "We agreed that we wouldn't tell Joseph about it until he was eighteen." Said X. Thaddeus grabbed a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped his tears away. "We did this in order for him to be strong to learn the thieving ways of our family." Said Ty. Thaddeus thought after a minute and spoke "I guess your right." He said.

"I'm back." Said Joe with the tray of hot cocoa. Thaddeus smiled and gave the cocoa to the boys. They all drank their cocoa, then their grandpa put his cocoa down cleared his throat and spoke. "So Joseph I take it that your eight now?" He asked, Joe nodded with a smile.

"But I never practiced any of the techniques in the book though, I just been reading the story's." Said Joe. "I see." Said Thaddeus "Well that means you need to practice the techniques and I know just the place to do so." Said Thaddeus with a smirk. "What do you mean?" Asked Xavier "Follow me." He said. He got up then the boys followed him to a old reinforced door. He grabbed a big golden key out of his pocket and put it in the doors lock.

Then weird mechanisms on the door started to move, then the door. This made the three very curious of what's on the other side. Then the lights in the long stairway down lit up, it was dim but it wasn't too dark. "Come on now." Said Thaddeus to the boys. They walked down the stairs and through a long, dim hallway. Joe was scared of the setting in the hallway "how much farther?" Asked Joe. After a minute of walking they stopped at a big and dark room"We're here." Said Thaddeus. He flipped a circuit breaker to turn on lights to reveal a big training room with everything, I mean everything!

The boys were in awe at the sight of weapons and things to practice the cooper techniques. "This is what I meant my boy." Said Thaddeus. "Let's start training shall we?" He asked with a grin on his face. They all nodded and ran for the equipment and began practicing. "This is going to be awesome!" Shouted the three raccoons.

**Hope you guys enjoyed and really sorry for the short chapter though :p**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: operation: Plane Back part 1

**Sorry for the late publish (like a year late publish) so please and enjoy the new installment of this story of mine!**

Five years has past since that day and the three young raccoons have become amazing thieves. They've been training very hard for the years that past. Unfortunately Thaddeus past a year ago but the boys were given the house and his fortune. It was in the morning when the daily newspaper came at the front door. Xavier opened the door and grabbed the paper, he took a sip of his tea and unfolded the paper. "Plane of famous fighter is in the hands of private collector". He took a second look at the paper and he saw a cooper crest on the plane. He was in total shock, he quickly ran back inside into the dining room were his brothers were. "Guys we have a problem!" He exclaimed.

"What's wrong, you alright?" Ty asked. Xavier showed his brother's the paper and Ty and Joseph were in shock. "How did they get there hand on dad's plane?!" Asked Joseph. "I don't know." Said Xavier. "What should we do?" Asked Ty. There was a total silence for a whole minute. "We should get information on the owner." Said Xavier. They all agreed and together they got their thing's and headed out.

They drove for an hour then they came to London's bustling streets. They got out of their van and grabbed out there cane instruments. Then they headed into a little dark alley way.

They stopped at a old door that looked like it was about collapse at any minute. Ty knocked on the door and a small opening opened. "State your business." Said the figure behind the door. "It's us the Cooper Trio." Said Ty. The guard huffed and shut the little opening and the door opened. "Come on in." Said the guard. "Thanks." Said the three, as they walked down Joseph began to get chills. "I never like coming here." Said Joseph while getting the shivers. Ty and Xavier both looked at him and chuckled.

"What's wrong is the mighty Joseph afraid?" Said Xavier. The two older Racoon's looked at each other then bursted into laughter. "Very funny guys I'm not scared." Said Joseph. They walked down a hallway with doors left and right. Then they came to a black ebony door. They opened it and inside there was a extravagant dressed wolf sitting on a sofa.

"Well is it isn't the Cooper Trio, haven't seen you in months how've you been?" Asked the wolf. "Haytham, still see your living the high life." Said Ty. "What brings you my friends?" Haytham asked while lighting a cigar. "We need information on the owner of the museum that has our fathers plane." Xavier asked.

"Well I don't have information on that yet but I can send a spy to investigate, But it'll come at a price." He said with a smirk.

"What's the price?" Joseph asked. "I would like you to play La Vie En Rose for me." Haytham said. The boys froze entirely just by the mention of that song. They haven't played that song in years and the only person that heard them play it was their father.

Then Xavier started to tear a little just by the thought of his father. Joseph noticed his brother tearing "you okay Xavier?" He asked with concerned. When X realized he was tearing he quickly wiped up his tears "Nothing I just got something in my eye that's all." He said with a fake smile. "Well then if it's a song you want than a song it is." Xavier said

They got there instrument from there cases and started to tune their instruments. After a minute they started to play the intro of the song. They played the beautiful tune of La Vie En Rose's verse. Haytham was enjoying the song very much because he was whistling the tune. After three minutes they stopped "Bravo Bravo Cooper's." Said Haytham. "Well I send the spy to DC tonight." He said. "Thank you Haytham it means a lot." Said the three. "Well see you later." Said Ty "To you too Cooper's." He said while waving goodbye.

**Thanks for reading this chapter please comment, follow, and like. Your comments will help me immensely!**


End file.
